The Next Big Thing
by HANNAHisCRAZYY
Summary: Like any teenage girl, Cassidy Blue wants to become a Disney Channel star. One lucky audition and shes part of the crowd, but to become part of the family, theres alot to learn, alot to accomplish & alot of drama that goes on behind those mouse ears.


**This is my first ff on here. Bear with me as I get used to the sitee and stuff. Oh, and unfortunately, I don't own the jonas brothers, miley, ryan seacrest, tiger beat, starbucks, demi and any other of the lovely things mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, get this; Tiger Beat says that Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus dated for a year, but Nick found Miley cheating on him, so he dumped her. Do you believe it?" I asked my best friend, Nicole. She accompanied me to my audition that morning. As the lovely best friend she is, she parked in front of the Starbucks, read teen gossip magazines, blasted the Top 40 with Ryan Seacrest and sipped chai lattes all morning. She drove me down to Burbank, since she just got her license. Me, being younger and all, barely has her permit.

Nicole shrugged, "I read that rumor this morning. It's weird that no one like us will really ever know the answer. Well, unless you get a call back for that audition and become a big time Disney star"

"I can see it now, 'Cassidy Blue, the newest addition to the Disney Channel family, is spotted at Miley Cyrus's 16th birthday, along with the pop-rock trio the Jonas Brothers, best friends Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez as well as hottie Cody Linley.' Yeah, if only that guy would call me." I said, changing the radio station. I was tired of hearing Ryan Seacrest's obnoxious voice blaring through the speakers. I was unsuccessful at finding a radio station, so I pressed the CD button on the radio. SOS blasted through the speakers and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The Jonas Brothers? Nicole, come on, since when have you liked them?" I swiped some vanilla chapstick on my lips as I awaited her answer.

"Ever since I found the cd in your purse last week. The one on the right is HOT!" She slammed on her brakes and cursed under her breath about some incompetent, old man.

"His name would be Joe, Joe Jonas actually, but I'm more of a Nick girl, but mainly because he's closer to my age. I'd take any of them, actually."

"Wasn't Nick the one who dumped skanky?"

"Her name is Miley. Gosh Nicole, don't believe everything you read!"

"Who gives a shit?" She reached for her chai latte and slowed down for the red light. Even though her question was rhetorical, I could think of a million people who "gave a shit", including me. I want to know about everything that goes on in that Wonderful World of Disney. It seems so, perfect. Something that I've always yearned to be a part of, something that I would give everything else up for, something that I needed.

"Helllooo? Cass? Stop daydreaming about becoming famous and carry some of this teen gossip shit inside your house. I can't believe you actually read this." God, sometimes I think she's psychic. I grabbed the stack of magazines at my feet and my purse and headed inside my house. My mom and I live in a town just outside of LA; our house is small and quaint, but it's comforting. I dropped the magazines at the foot of my bed and plopped down on top of my rainbow comforter. I've had it ever since I was 7, but I just couldn't bear to part with it. Nicole pranced into my room and tossed 3 empty venti Starbucks cups in my trashcan and hopped into my chair. She threw her beach-blonde hair into a high pony tail, letting her bangs cascade down her face as my laptop powered up.

"So, what did you audition for today again?" She asked as she logged onto Myspace

"A new Disney series called Harlow Hollywood. It's about a small town girl named Harlow who gets discovered at the local bakery. She becomes a famous actress, but she's still accustomed to the small town things. It's kinda hard to explain, but that's the jist of it"

"Who did you audition for?" She picked at her lip, something she tends to do when she's multitasking. In this case, she's on Myspace, trying to listen to me and sipping her 4th latte.

"They didn't specify who I'd be auditioning for. I know they need a Harlow, a Serena (Harlow's bff & neighbor), a Michelle (Harlow's enemy & co-star) and all of Harlow's other co-stars. There are a lot of available parts, but there were over 400 girls there today. I have like, almost no chance." I said, sighing. It sucks to admit defeat.

"Fuck you Cassidy. You're gorgeous and you're one of the best actresses I've ever seen. You beat the shit out of Miley Cyrus and Serena Gonads or whoever else is on Disney. When did they say they'd call?"

"The man in charge, Bruce, said call-backs would be anytime after 1:00 today till 9:00 pm tomorrow"

_Worlds are spinnin' round, there's no sign of slowin' down so won't you take a breath, just take a breath. People change and promise are broken, clouds can move and skies will be wide open…_

Both our eyes glanced at my Razr at the foot of my bed. Our eyes then both shot over to the clock, it read 1:03.

"No fucking way."

* * *

**God, it took me forever to think of a plot for the show she auditioned for. haha ergh**


End file.
